


Don’t worry, I’ll make you feel better.

by arisanite



Category: High-Rise (2015)
Genre: Doctor/Patient, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisanite/pseuds/arisanite
Summary: A patient approaches Dr. Robert Laing for a check-up. His prescription is a bit unorthodox.
Relationships: Robert Laing (High-Rise)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Don’t worry, I’ll make you feel better.

**Author's Note:**

> Debuted at Tumblr: <https://lowhostrikesback.tumblr.com/post/622389875572899841/drabble-dont-worry-ill-make-you-feel-better>

There was something about the room you sat in, waiting for the doctor. It was white and pristine, with the smell of something sharp and strong emanating from one of those open jars sitting nearby. Something that smelled of chemicals.

You stared at the plaque in front of you as your mind visualized each letter of the doctor’s name as an attempt to cull the pain emanating from your head.

Eventually, the door behind you opened and he strode in.

Head still aching, you turned around to find a tall, blonde spectacle dressed in grey, with his hair slicked back and a single errant curl lying on his forehead.

“What seems to be the problem?” Dr. Robert Laing asked as he went over your file.

You winced, the pain breaking every now and then.

“I don’t really feel well,” you murmured under your breath.

The man sat on his desk in front of you, still reading through the papers in his hand.

Without acknowledging your words, he nodded quietly before setting the folder aside.

“Don’t worry,” he whispered as you found yourself gazing up to meet a pair of crystal blue eyes who knew exactly what to do. “I’ll make you feel better.”

***

The building may have smelled of ash, garbage, garbage, and pungent smoke. But there was something different about the way odor lifted from the doctor’s solitary room. It had sharp notes that went into your nose, waking you up from the initial pain you have felt earlier – that metallic smell of paint.

But none of that mattered at the moment when the rest of your senses seemed engaged.

You were lying against this old grey, almost dilapidated couch inside the doctor’s messy room.

Your headache has slowly subsided with what he has provided you, although he insisted that you take it in private – under his close surveillance.

It seemed to be working as your pain slowly ebbed away, being replaced with a whole new sensation – of your body heating up. And yet your mind continued to remain hazy, as you slowly watched that well-dressed doctor beside you slowly remove his jacket before tossing it on the floor.

You remained in a trance as you felt his hands caress your face… Before slowly moving down your neck to tug at your hemline.

You barely uttered a retort as his face disappeared from your view and you felt something warm and wet envelop your left breast.

With a gasp, you looked down to find the doctor viciously sucking your nipple, contributing to the heat taking over your good judgment. You barely responded when you felt two long fingers move lower to part your already soaked panties.

A strangled moan escaped your mouth as you felt him cant his fingers inside of you.

Robert released your nipple with a pop, with a strain of saliva coming from his mouth. He looked up at you and you just felt as if you would let him do anything he wanted.

What was that thing he asked you to take?!

He gently pumped his fingers inside of you, causing your thighs to squirm.

“Don’t worry,” he whispered against your skin. “I’ll make you feel better.”


End file.
